40 façons dont meurent les Asgard
by Helnox
Summary: Pas de chance ? Leur destin ? Quoi qu'ils fassent, ces pauvres créatures grises meurent.


******Auteur : ****Helnox**

******Titre : **___40 façons dont les Asgard meurent_

******Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Stargate SG-1 appartiennent à la MGM.

******Petite note de l'auteur :** C'est parti pour une nouvelle histoire, enfin si on peut appeler ça une histoire car ça ressemble plus à une liste qu'autre chose.  
Ce sont des idées totalement débiles et folles qui ont surgit de mon esprit.

PS : J'adore les Asgard, je n'ai rien contre eux !

En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant.

******Bonne lecture**

* * *

******40 façons dont les Asgard meurent**

1 – Les Asgard sont allés dire bonjour aux Oris. Ces derniers ayant une gastro n'étaient pas de bonne humeur et ces derniers les ont dégommés.

2 – Un Asgard a fait de mauvais branchements et a relié son four à micro-ondes à un explosif. A la fin du minuteur, l'explosif saute et la planète est entièrement détruite.

3 – Exceptionnellement, c'est Oma Dessala qui fait la nourriture pour tous les Asgard. N'étant pas une très grande cuisinière, elle empoisonne toute l'espèce qui s'éteint en quelques heures.

4 – Les enceintes et haut-parleurs de toute la planète mère des Asgard ont été piratés et diffusent en continu du Colonel Reyel. Tout le monde se suicide.

5 – La fin du monde prévue par les Mayas n'était d'une vaste plaisanterie, sauf pour les Asgard.

6 – Un scientifique Asgard tente de téléporter leur planète dans une autre galaxie mais ce dernier se trompe dans ses calculs et la planète se retrouve en plein dans un soleil. Tout le monde meurt brûlé.

7 – Au lieu de viser la Terre avec son astéroïde, Anubis qui commence à avoir des problèmes de vue, montre la planète Asgard sur la carte et malheureusement la planète est touchée. Elle devient inhabitable pour plusieurs siècles.

8 – Vala prend des cours de pilotage sur l'Odyssée et veut se poser. Elle avait pas remarqué le rassemblement d'Asgard sur la place publique sur laquelle cette dernière avait atterri.

9 – Daniel fait des recherches sur la planète Asgard et croit découvrir de vieux trésors. Il appuie sur quelques symboles sur un mur. Pas de chance, c'était l'auto-destruction.

10 – Thor propose une croisière sur vaisseau spatial à son peuple. En voyage, il grille la priorité à droite. Pas de bol, un vaisseau Ori a tout vu. Les Asgard ne sont plus d'un souvenir.

11 – Les Asgard étaient en visite diplomatique sur Terre. Les éboueurs les ont confondu avec les sacs poubelle ou de vieux jouets pour enfants. Morts dans le camion-poubelle.

12 – Séance de sport contrôlé par gravité. Mauvais moment pour la machine pour tomber en panne.

13 – Un groupe de jeunes Asgard se promenaient. On leur avait pas expliqué que lorsque l'on allume de la dynamite, ça explose.

14 – Thor se rend sur Terre et découvre Secret Story. Il va sur le plateau et dit qu'il trouve que ce sont tous des débiles. Il se fait massacrer par les fans.

15 – Un Asgard envoie une bombe camouflée à un Goa'uld. Sauf que ce dernier comprend le stratagème et lui renvoie. L'Asgard avait oublié et l'active. Fini.

16 – Thor se lance dans le cirque et voulant pimenter le spectacle, jongle avec des grenades. Apparemment, on ne l'a pas informé qu'il fallait laisser les goupilles.

17 – Un Asgard a regardé le film « Les 4 Fantastiques » et donc veut tenter de devenir la torche humaine. Seul hic, il n'a rien mis pour se protéger avant d'allumer le feu.

18 – Un Asgard tombe sur un appareil d'invisibilité portatif en cours de développement et il désire le tester. Sauf que cet appareil brouille un peu sa vue et tombe dans une crevasse. Étant invisible, personne ne retrouva le corps.

19 – Un Asgard gérant les artefacts de la planète tombe sur une sorte de malle d'origine Goa'uld. Il pense qu'il s'agit de l'Arche de Vérité. Mauvaise pioche, c'était une bombe.

20 – Un mauvais calibrage de l'arme des Anciens sur Dakara (avant sa destruction par les Oris) et plus d'Asgard dans la galaxie.

21 – Les Ashen, un peu bourrés après une soirée bien arrosée, veulent lancer une attaque sur la Terre mais ils se trompent de planète à cause des effets de l'alcool. Ils envoient leur arme biologique sur la planète Asgard.

22 – Les Anciens décident enfin d'agir contre les Oris. Apparemment, on leur a pas expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas détruire toute la galaxie.

23 – Un Asgard se retrouve hors-phase et donc tente plein d'expériences. Il décide de sauter de son vaisseau spatial qui est en orbite autour de la planète. Pourquoi ont-ils réussi à le rammener dans sa phase à ce moment précis ?

24 – Un Asgard se fait télécharger la bibliothèque des Anciens dans le cerveau. Malheureusement, Morgane avait mis à jour les informations qu'elle renfermait et il voir un épisodes des « Anges de la Téléréalité ». Choqué et terrifié, il se donne la mort.

25 – Un Asgard est en hyperespace dans son vaisseau et par de mauvais calculs de trajectoire, se retrouve en plein milieu du champ de mines Tobien. Un vaisseau en moins.

26 – Des Asgard jouent à cache-cache sur un vaisseau de l'Alliance Luxienne, trouvant une planque dans les caissons de convoi. Pas de chance, c'est celui que SG-1 est venu détruire.

27 – Avant de se faire massacrer, Hathor a capturé un Asgard et tente à l'aide de son appareil, de lui créer une poche ventrale. L'espèce n'étant pas compatible, le pauvre meurt sur le coup.

28 – Ba'al, en ayant plus qu'assez des Asgard, à l'aide de son appareil sur Praxyon, remonte le temps et élimine l'espèce quand ils étaient peu et vulnérables.

29 – Un peu tête en l'air, Freyer vient sur Terre. Petit hic, il a oublié de désactiver l'iris avant de traverser. Et une crêpe d'Asgard !

30 – Pourquoi avoir installé un bouton « Tue toute espèce » sur le Marteau de Thor. Une vingtaine d'Asgard ayant contribué à sa construction y trouvent la mort après l'activation de ce fameux dispositif.

31 – Contamination de toute l'espèce par les nanites du même genre que sur Argos (après une manipulation qui les a rendu plus efficaces) provoque un vieillissement accéléré de la vie des Asgard. Ils passent de 2 000 ans de vie à 25 heures. En deux jours, plus d'Asgard.

32 – Les satellites de défense que Shifu avait montré à Daniel sont finalement construits et mis en orbite pour faire face aux Oris. Un vaisseau Ori sort d'hyperespace et se place autour de la Terre. Le SGC, ne voulant pas prendre de risque fait détruire le vaisseau ennemi. Les Asgard auraient pu dire qu'ils étaient aux commandes et qu'ils venaient leur offrir cet appareil.

33 – Quelle idée de se garer devant la superporte Ori au moment de son activation !

34 – Mauvaise idée d'avoir parlé des soucis des Asgard à Carson Beckett avant qu'il ne monte sur le fauteuil des Anciens. Au lieu d'envoyer les drones sur les vaisseaux Wraith, ils prennent pour cible les mondes Asgard les plus proches.

35 – Un Asgard tente de renforcer les corps clonés à l'aide de l'enzyme Wraith. Ils deviennent tous accro et donc meurent de manque.

36 – C'est vrai qu'un réacteur à naquadah et une bombe au naquadah se ressemblent. Conseil aux prochains Asgard : acheter des lunettes !

37 – Que faisait ce pauvre Asgard dans la cité des Asurans ? Avec un missile Horizon et une explosion de la planète, dur d'en réchapper.

38 – Un Asgard, ami de Thor, teste une des combinaisons des Vanir. Pas de chance, cette dernière était en attende de réparation car me système de respiration ne marchait plus.

39 – Quand Siméon s'enfuit du Destinée, il kidnappe Lisa Park et lui pose une mine dans le dos. Elle sera secourue mais personne n'avait remarqué la créature grise qui en portait une aussi et qui ne sera pas sauvée.

40 – Quand ils lurent cette fanfiction, les Asgard se sont dit que la vie voulait toujours les supprimer, d'où ce suicide collectif. Je suis responsable de leur mort ! Naaaaaaaaaaan !

* * *

Et voilà, encore une de mes idées stupides qui prend fin.  
Je vous promets que dans Stargate Future, je tuerai moins de monde !

A bientôt (surement la semaine prochaine) pour une nouvelle lecture !


End file.
